Lili Zwingli: User Guide and Manual
by Yanase
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased (Or accidentally) your very own LILI ZWINGLI unit! To ensure you are completely capable of taking care of this gentle unit we have provided a manual.


**Yuri: **Okay so here is my fail attempt at Liechtenstein. *burries head into arms* Guh...after reading **Elite Kessu **new sequal **Why Not? **It inspired me to finally write one for some...odd reason. The power of awesome? Ugh...Darn Prussia. As a quick note...I did this as soon as I woke up due to the email alert on cell and all that jazz...which was like...5 am or something and it is now 6:12 AM. Meh. By the way...might re-do this sometime y'know?

* * *

**LILI ZWINGLI: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased (Or accidentally) your very own **LILI ZWINGLI** unit! To ensure you are completely capable of taking care of this gentle unit we have provided a manual.

Name: Lili Zwingli. _Will Also Respond to; Liechtenstein, Furstentum Liechtenstein, Lili, Sister, imouto._

Place of Manufacture: Vaduz, Liechtenstein

Birthday: July 12

Age: Fourteen

Height: 5'1

Weight: N/A

Chest Size: A-Cup

* * *

**Your LILI ZWINGLI unit comes with the following accessories: **

One (1) Set of assorted blue ribbons

One (1) Green Military Uniform

Two (2) fuchsia long sleeved Austrian dresses

Two (2) Pink dresses

Two (2) Aprons

Three (3) Books on Self Defense (Manufacture Note: Best have her learn.)

One (1) Gold Card; Enables your unit to work legally

One (1) Set of Legal for working

* * *

**Programming**

_Manufacture Note: Depending on the country you live in, getting this unit a job might be hard so we have supplied papers and a gold card to allow jobs to possible._

Your _Lili Zwingli _unit is equipped with the following traits:

Student: Being only fourteen (In appearance) your _Lili Zwingli _unit is allowed to go to school. This is one of the better choices for your Lichtenstein unit is very social despite her gentleness.

Babysitter: Despite her young age your _Lili Zwingli _unit can handle younger children with ease and will be adored by children and adult alike. Having learned from watching her elder brother _Vash Zwingli _and her father figure _Roderich Edelstien_ she is very capable of securing many babysitting jobs with her vast knowledge of taking care of children—and being frugal and getting the right amount of pay.

Little Sister (Big Sister): This trait mixes well with the _Student _and _babysitter _traits. _Lili Zwingli_ is the perfect younger sister (or big sister depending on user age) and will always be by your side. She will try her very best to love and care for you, she will look up to you and do as much as possible to make your life easy.

Flier Girl: Your _Lili Zwingli _unit can pull off cute outfits nicely so and her gentle nature makes passing out fliers a great job for her.

Flower Shop Clerk: Due to her love of nature your _Lili Zwingli _unit will work wonders in a flower shop as a clerk. She will rise in the ranks quickly and soon take over as manager so if you allow her to get the job (Or If she can even get it) be ready for a steady income of cash.

* * *

**Removal of your LILI ZWINGLI unit from packaging:**

_Lili Zwingli _is one of our high-tech, humble, mature as well as level headed units. Waking her up and removing her from packaging will be a piece of cake, unless you make the hiccup of causing her to cry.

1. Call a _Vash Zwingli _unit to wake her up, she will wake up peacefully and the bonus is you get a rather happy Swiss. Reprogram.

2. Call a _Li Xion _unit to come wake her up, the two being friends will result in a cute peaceful awakening. Reprogram.

3. Open the crate and demand she leaves it at once or you will throw her out. Your _Lili Zwingli _unit will wake scared as well as crying. Reprogram right away.

4. Speak in an Austrian accent (Or Austrian), your unit will wake up from within the boss asking in a soft tone "Papa?", you may open the box and once she sees you are not _Roderich Edelstien _she will blush and mutter a soft apology, she will let you reprogram her.

5. The final option for removing your Liechtenstein unit is by far the easiest. Open the crate and with a gentle voice gently call her name with a "Good morning, little one." Your unit will waken peacefully and will not need to be reprogrammed; she will automatically register you as her elder sibling or parent (If you did not already order her with those specifications.)

* * *

**Reprogramming**

High-Tech (Default)

Humble (Default)

Mature (Default)

Level Headed (Default)

Gentle

Kind

Naive

Sister

Fujoshi (Activation Specific)

Emotional (Locked)

Dark (Locked)

_Lili Zwingli _comes in the form of four default modes; _High-Tech, Humble, Mature, and Level headed._ In these four modes she will resemble a high noble of Austria with her mannerisms as well as very formal speaking patterns. She will get along well with everyone in these modes.

The _gentle _mode indicates just that, this unit is very calm which gives off an air of gentleness, when in this mode your _Lili Zwingli _unit is like an angel or a forest nymph. She will be surrounded by animals and will be seen reading under the shade of a tree in a garden.

The _kind _mode greatly resembles the _gentle _mode with some minor differences. Said differences are that she will be eager please and help you out whenever she can. She will also always see the good in people as well as try to pacify anyone who is upset.

The _naïve _mode is as blunt as it can get. She will fall for things easily, she will trust every one, and she will need the talk. You must be extra careful whenever she enters this mode.

The _Fujoshi _mode is only activated when a Hungary unit is involved. Your _Lili Zwingli _will be more secretive with her hobby but will always get the best dirt for her best friend. We advise you to be careful. When your _Liechtenstein _unit teams up with a_ Japan _and _Hungary _unit you are in for trouble.

The _Emotional _mode is locked for a reason. Memories of the past will come to haunt her. It is advised to steer clear of this mode, it is the second hardest mode to unlock but we still suggest being careful. We do not wish to fully go into this.

The _Dark _mode is **LOCKED **for a reason. Do not even attempt to try it. If you do unlock it please call customer service and we will fill you in then.

* * *

**Relationships with other units:**

VASH ZWINGLI: _Lili Zwingli _sees this unit as her elder brother, she adores him. She will do all that she can to help her brother as well as try to make him happy, she does various things in her daily life when she is near her brother, the two are very close to the point of she looks up to him and admires him. Whenever she finds his planes for weapons she tends to pale and become afraid for her brother since they are always outdated, she becomes even more concerned when he tries to reassure her only to quickly sell the items behind her back and her concern returns in full.

RODERICH EDELSTEIN: _Lili Zwingli _thinks of this unit as a father figure. Despite him having to let her go and endure those years of pain, she still holds him dear and believes him to be her father. She will act like a young child at times around this unit and is overjoyed whenever they can spend time with each other the two are always very polite to each other. A relationship other than father figure and daughter figure is not possible.

ARTHUR KIRKLAND: Even though they are only acquaintances through finding out the melodies of their anthems matched causing them great confusion, the two are quite friendly with each other despite they do not interact much. Though if they do spend much time together a nice friendship could blossom which either can lead to a brother and sister relationship or a romantic one.

LUDWIG KALTHERZIG/BEILSCHMIDT: Your _Lili Zwingli _unit finds comfort in the stern presence that is the Germany Unit. The two will get along swimmingly and care for each other like family. When she was younger, before living with her brother she had lived with Germany resulting in a rather family oriented if not awkward (On Germany's behalf) familial relationship. A relationship is possible, as well as a more agreeable Switzerland unit (Grudgingly) allowing it.

ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY: Is the first best friend of your Liechtenstein. When these two are together the talking never ceases nor do the secret plots. Though not as protective as _Vash Zwingli _the Hungarian unit will not hesitate to beat the living day lights out of anyone who makes Liechtenstein cry. The two will enjoy sharing a room as well as having a nice relaxing walk whenever possible. Relationship is possible.

YEKATERINA CHERNENKO: Is like the older sister Liechtenstein never had but always wanted. Just like _Elizaveta Hedervary _she is the second best friend. When together the three can be seen going about fixing clothes, doing chores, shopping, or just talking. A mother/daughter relationship is very possible.

* * *

**Cleaning**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, though she will not mind if you ask to dry and brush her hair. She is very modest though.

**Rest**

_Lili Zwingli _is one of the very few units who will go to sleep at ten pm and wake up at seven am. There are the rare times when she will sleep in.

* * *

**Trouble Shooting**

Problem: You open the crate you were sent only to find instead of a short haired military uniform wearing girl, the girl you find has long twin braids and is wearing a pink dress and apron, seeming void of life.

Solution: Uh-Oh! Looks like you were accidently sent "Poverty Liechtenstein". You may call us and we will come exchange your unit for the one you had ordered. Or you may choose to keep this unit and try and bring her back to life.

* * *

**End Notes**

With proper love, care, and attention your new life with Liechtenstein will be peaceful and wonderful. That is until you get even more units…

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

-Died of embarrassment-

Man I suck at this sorta thing...-insert sigh here- jeez if it isn't a paper clip, xover, character insert/switch kinda fic...I get so nervous. Well um...yeah here...


End file.
